El Orígen del Rey
by B.Kitsune
Summary: [AU] Hace mucho tiempo, en la tierra de Corazones, existía un chico que solo deseaba luchar contra bestias indómitas. Y en el otro lado, un solitario niño que deseaba volver a casa. Basado en la novela romántica Heartless de Marissa Meyer.
1. Primer Movimiento

**I**

* * *

 _Sabe que será un fiasco, o por lo mínimo un completo desastre._

Es lo primero que piensa cuando ve a su madre entrar a la alcoba con un traje demasiado ostentoso para su gusto y tan rojo como la sangre que ha derramado días antes en una expedición, en búsqueda de un dodo parlanchín que sólo ocasionaba que el huerto del Cerdo Burgués llorase por la falta de sueño. ¿Pero qué más puede hacer cuando ya ha demostrado su descontento en las últimas siete horas de todas las formas posibles? Sabía que escapar sería inútil, su madre lo encontraría apenas pisara el suelo del castillo, como sucedía desde que tenía cinco años cada vez que lo obligaba a hacer algo que no desease, como las clases de modales o tocar el violonchelo, aún no entendía como es que lo descubría tan rápido. No le quedaba más que permitir que las criadas lo vistiesen con esa asquerosidad demasiado llamativa para su gusto, hubiese preferido irse junto a sus amigos hacia el bosque durante toda una semana para así evitar las estúpidas fiestas de té que organiza el Rey por lo menos cada tres días. Pero tampoco hubiese resultado sin esas estúpidas cartas vigilando cada perímetro del lugar.

Y nadie es lo suficientemente estúpido más que Katsuki, para ir en contra de las ordenes de la Condesa del reino de Corazones, Bakugou Mistuki, o por lo menos no demasiado suicida.

— Por favor cambia la cara. Tenemos que mostrar clase para el baile de su Majestad y con ese ceño lo único que harás será asustar al Rey.

— Pues que así sea. — Murmura mientras ya se ha colocado la chaqueta que le entrega la distintiva altura del hijo de la familia Bakugou. Su madre golpea su cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para que el chico cambie el semblante por uno menos agresivo, o al menos hace el intento. Sus criadas ríen por la situación, él sabe que jamás podría escapar de tales celebraciones y aún así ejerce resistencia. —

— No quiero sorpresas, Katsuki. Esta es una noche muy especial, así que trata de no arruinarlo.

— ¿Qué dirá ahora? ¿Qué se ha conseguido cartas nuevas? — Responde a modo de burla, y es que el Rey celebraba hasta por los días soleados. Su madre se lo deja pasar, está demasiado ocupada arreglando su cabello en el espejo. —

— Anunciará su compromiso.

— Tan rápido... — Es lo único que atina a responder, luego de unos minutos en silencio. Su madre lo observa con cautela, sabe que su hijo se puede estar sintiendo levemente agobiado, pues la noticia aún cuando dista mucho de ser novedosa, nadie la esperaba tan pronto. —

— Es mejor así. ¿No lo crees?

— No.

Su madre acaricia su cabeza antes de salir de la habitación. Sabe que Katsuki no hablará más y si desea hacerlo, podrá encontrarla de todas formas cuando se sienta preparado. Mientras él solo observa su reflejo en el espejo de pie que casi puede observar su habitación entera. No está muy convencido aún de sus ropas, pero no significa que se vea mal, todo lo contrario. Piensa que podría usar el color para una de sus fundas o en el equipo de montaña. Tal vez no sería mala idea acostumbrarse al rojo de todas formas. Así la sangre además no sería difícil de quitar.

Cuando decide dirigirse hacia la sala principal da una última mirada a su habitación, un cabeza se asoma desde el respaldo de su cama, enfurecido, cierra la puerta de golpe. Agradeciendo que sus criadas se hayan retirado hace ya bastante tiempo.

— Que mierda quieres, Ochaco. — Cuestiona una vez que su cuerpo se ha expuesto totalmente. Quedando una dulce niña de no más de quince años recostada en las sábanas de su habitación, con nada más que un holgado vestido de muñeca, y con una sonrisa excesivamente grande para verse adorable. Mas bien parece el diablo, piensa, que tal vez no sólo eso se le parezca. —

— Que grosero eres Conde, y yo que te traía buenas noticias. — Menciona lamiendo su mano, su cola y sus orejas son lo último en aparecer, meneándose de un lado a otro juguetonamente, no esta para nada asustada de su comportamiento. Katsuki por su parte solo bufa, acercándose a ella con impaciencia. —

— De que se trata.

— ¿No tienes por ahí algún pastel de calabaza?

— ¿Me ves cara de pastelero? — Responde irritado, ella está demasiado acostumbrada a cambiar el tema cada vez que le plazca, y no tiene tanto tiempo para escuchar sus tonterías. —

— No importa, de seguro Eijiro me dará un poco de lo que ha organizado para su fiesta de esta noche. ¿Hay algo nuevo que celebrar?

— Si no tienes nada que decir, me largo. — Responde ya cansado de escuchar sus balbuceos. —

— A todo esto. ¿Estará bien que haga una fiesta con un Jabberwocky suelto? — Katsuki se voltea, alterado. Pensando que tal vez no ha escuchado correctamente, mas recuerda que Ochaco es muy mala mintiendo, por lo que su corazón comienza a latir ansioso, con esa característica alma de cazador que mantiene desde su mas profundo ser. Si hay un Jabberwocky suelto, significa que tiene que atraparlo con sus propias manos. El solo pensarlo hace que sus piernas quieran correr hacia el bosque con tan solo un cuchillo y su arco.— Tu cara me da miedo, pensaba que estarías feliz.

— Tú -

— ¡Katsuki, date prisa! — El chico carraspea con molestia cuando escucha la voz de su madre llamándolo desde la sala principal, la maldita gata se lo ha vuelto a hacer. Pero tendrá que darle mas información al respecto, no la dejaría escapar tan fácil y tiene que evitar que se lo cuente a medo reino. Es su mayor deseo desde que tiene cinco años. —

— Será mejor que aparezcas en la fiesta y te mantengas callada, perra.

— Pero soy una gata...

Es lo último que dice la gata de cheshire antes de verlo correr hacia la salida. Ochaco por su parte suspira pesadamente, pensando que tal vez no tendría que haberle dicho la noticia con tanta anticipación, ni mucho menos en un día tan importante para él y su querido amigo. La bestia que ha visto hace unos minutos antes no es en absoluto lo que comentan los cuentos heroicos, es mucho más agresiva y evidentemente más grande de lo que sus amigos pensarían, fácilmente podría devorarcelos de un solo bocado con mínimo esfuerzo, y ella casi se muere del terror que le dio al verla unos cuantos kilómetros en los extremos del reino. Mas le resta importancia tan rápido cuando oye explosiones desde un lugar lejano y ve los primeros fuegos artificiales salir del castillo del Rey. Conoce la noticia que será revelada ante todo el reino, lo ha escuchado todo de la madre de Katsuki antes de aparecer por completo en la habitación, pero algo en su corazón, le pide a gritos que evite que su amigo vaya a la ceremonia.

— O tal vez sea hambre, meow.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

— ¡El marqués de tréboles, y su amada esposa! — Anuncia el conejo blanco encargado de presentar a cada invitado de esa noche, como todas las ceremonias, o prácticamente cada día por medio. Un acto ridículo, piensa Katsuki, todos se conocen desde siempre y eso solo retrasa mas el inicio de algo que espera termine pronto. —

— ¡La condesa de corazones y su familia!

Anuncia ya cuando sus padres son los siguientes. Al momento de detenerse para ser anunciado con propiedad, incluso el conejo lo mira de pies a cabeza con desaprobación. Todos en la fiesta están vestidos de blanco y negro, él es el único que se ha vestido de los colores de la realeza. Pero más que simplemente retirarse avergonzado, levanta la mirada con soberbia, esperando que alguien se atreva a decirle una mala palabra. Nadie hace comentario alguno, es natural de Katsuki Bakugou hacer ese tipo de cosas de todas formas.

Cuando ya puede dirigirse hacia el salón para probar un bocado de la comida que han expuesto para ellos, una molesta voz lo detiene. Lo ignora tan rápido como puede huyendo hacia las parejas que conversan animadamente. Pero el chico en cuestión es demasiado determinado en conseguir llamar su atención, por lo que lo toma del brazo una vez lo ha alcanzado. Katsuki bufa con notoria molestia.

— Eres bastante valiente para llegar a esta fiesta vistiendo con esos colores, ¿eh Bakugou?

— ¿Que mierda quieres? — Responde casi en un rugido, Kaminari por su parte no se sorprende por su actitud, es parte de su querido amigo de todas formas —

— Te estaba buscando, ¿sabes cual es la noticia que Eijiro quiere darnos? — Cuestiona un tanto serio. Katsuki lo observa confundido. —

— ¿No lo sabes? — Pregunta, evitando sonar sospechoso. Ellos dos son bastante cercanos desde ya hace un par de años, cuando él se dedicaba mas a la caza, pasando semanas fuera del reino y Kaminari pasaba más tiempo en el castillo compartiendo con el Rey. Por lo que creía que Eijiro ya se lo había dicho. —

— Pues si es algo reciente no. Yo y Eijiro estamos peleados hace varios días.

— Ahh. — Es lo único que sale de sus labios, no puede decir que se siente realmente triste, pero Kaminari lo ignora y sigue. —

— Pero no tengo que esconderme, aun cuando hayamos tenido problemas sigue siendo mi Rey y pues... Es deber de nosotros ser parte de estas celebraciones, ¿no?

Antes de que Katsuki pudiese responder ante ello, las cartas tocan las trompetas en las escaleras principales, anunciando la llegada del hombre que tantos problemas y celebraciones les da al prospero reino de corazones, los invitados lo observan con admiración, otros con una simple sonrisa en los labios. Eijiro Kirishima es un hombre que tuvo que tomar el trono al cumplir los trece años, por lo que su cuerpo lo ha entrenado para verse mas adulto de lo que aparenta, en sus actuales veintitrés años cumplidos hace un par de meses podría decirse que ha cumplido bastante bien lo que significa hacerse cargo de una nación entera, aun si el reino de corazones sea bastante pacífico en comparación del resto del continente. Su cabello rojo se encuentra atado en una coleta detrás de su cabeza, con algunos cuantos mechones rebeldes en su rostro, su traje, tan rojo como el de Katsuki, se encuentra ornamentado en pequeños detalles dorados que le dan una imagen casi etérea e intimidante al mismo tiempo. Cuando lo ve junto con Kaminari, se pueden apreciar esos dientes afilados como los de una piraña, y una gentil sonrisa que no pasa desapercibida ante nadie. Es bien sabido que Katsuki Bakugou es el favorito del rey, aun si eso moleste a muchas personas.

Cuando Eijiro da la orden para que la música siga tocando, baja las escaleras en dirección hacia ellos, siendo detenido por mas de una pareja que quiere tener un par de palabras con el rey. _Como si no fuese suficiente con verlo en cada momento_ , piensa Katsuki. Cuando ya ha llegado, a él no se le escapa la mirada de angustia al ver a Kaminari. Este por su parte solo suspira resignado mientras lo saluda con toda la educación que un Conde ha aprendido. Puede que no esté de acuerdo con su amigo, pero si ante el hecho de que por muy íntimos que sean con Eijiro, el sigue siendo el rey.

— Te sienta bien el rojo. — Menciona, un poco mas emocionado de lo que le gustaría. Katsuki solo gruñe, no quiere recordarlo en ese momento. Luego de unos segundos, se siente un tanto incomodo con ambos mirándose como cachorros golpeados. Por lo que menciona que quiere ir a buscar algo para beber, largándose hacia la mesa. —

— Denki se ve desanimado, ¿peleo con Eijiro? — Pregunta una sonrisa al lado de un pastel de uva, Katsuki aprovecha y la atraganta con atún. — ¡Que asco!

— ¿No te habían dicho que no tenias que estar acá en el salón? — Cuestiona, recordando la deplorable escena que había ocasionado cuando se atoró entre las ropas de las cartas, creando el mayo desastre de efecto dominó que el reino había sufrido hace ya un par de años atrás. —

— Pero solo está mi carita. — Afirma, permitiéndose ver ahora todo su rostro hasta su cuello. —

— Eres demasiado tétrica.

— Eso también me lo dijo la cocinera cuando me vio hace unos minutos. — Antes de que Katsuki pudiese preguntar mas sobre lo que le había dicho en su habitación. Las luces del salón se apagaron, dando espacio a lo que parecía ser un espectáculo preparado por el rey. — Huele a rosas.

— ¿Rosas?

Antes de voltearse, Ochaco ya se había ido y un fuerte estruendo se escuchó desde la puerta del salón y a Eijiro tomando lugar en el trono real, sin entender mucho lo que sucedía, se dirigió hacia el centro del salón para saber cual era el nuevo show que el chico había preparado. Pero detuvo el paso cuando una explosión se escuchó desde el cielo del salón, confundiendo a los presentes, cartas de diferentes series caían hacia el publico, mostrándose como un interesante espectáculo visual. Una vez que todo pareció relajarse, una sombra se observó desde el gran candelabro que colgaba casi junto en la cabeza de Katsuki, un hombre, pensó. Uno muy delgado con ropas muy extrañas, lo único que pudo identificar fue una alborotada cabellera verde, como la de la copa de los arboles mas profundos del bosque, y una mirada tan intensa que por un momento, sintió que le quitaba el aliento. Mas su conexión no fue mas de unos segundos, se dirigió hacia otro lugar dejando caer una ultima carta, tímidamente cayendo hacia su dirección, la tomó con confianza cuando la tuvo a su alcance y las luces comenzaron a exponer un espectáculo que el reino jamas había presenciado. Katsuki sin embargo, estaba enfurecido por el maldito payaso una vez observó de que se trataba la última carta.

La reina de corazones.

* * *

 _Definitivamente si disfrutan las novelas sobre los cuentos clásicos necesitan leer Heartless. Esta historia se basará en ciertos hitos importantes de la obra. Pero se sustentará de diferente manera. El final se mantiene._

 _Espero que disfruten la siguiente lectura._

 _Nos vemos~_


	2. Alfil a Peón

**II**

* * *

 _Saben que no deberían hacer esperar al Rey._

 _Sin embargo, su llamado los ha dejado alarmados y han tardado en reaccionar inmediatamente por miedo. Son cartas al fin y al cabo, tanto su labor como sus vidas no es significativa para el reino, por lo que temen encontrarse con su máxima autoridad y terminar siendo condenados por un mero capricho. Esperan, que solo sea una petición sin importancia y huir tan rápido como le es permitido._

 _Al abrir las puertas lo primero que pueden observar es que el salón principal está siendo ordenado con las variaciones más profundas del rojo. Color por lo cual ya predomina entre las paredes y los muebles, lo que lo hace excesivamente chocante a la vista, mas luego de unos segundos pueden sentir la autoridad casi emerger desde el suelo, es natural pensar así en el reino, el color rojo es además el favorito del Rey, y pensar en su sola presencia_ _es suficiente para invocar su magnificencia._

 _Cuando ven caminar hacia los ventanales a su majestad alejándose de lo demás, se dirigen sin dudar y lo saludan con determinación, evitando lucir temerosos. El rey sin embargo los observa con desgana._

— _Solicitó nuestra presencia, su majestad._

— _Si, tengo una petición especial para ustedes dos._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katsuki no suele disfrutar los espectáculos del rey, son ostentosos y nada interesantes más que observar un par de luces de neón y reflejos baratos de los bufones de turno. Pero ese chico, con algo de mucha suerte y un poco de originalidad, ha conseguido tomar su interés de la peor manera posible, irritándolo. Lo buscaba con la mirada mientras arrugaba con soberbia la carta que ha recibido, lanzandola hacia el suelo con ira contenida. No quiere empezar un espectáculo y está seguro que nadie lo tomaría en cuenta, el payaso del rey ha tomado la atención de todos.

 _No fue casualidad que le entregase esa carta. Katsuki lo sintió personal._

Mas lo único que puede ver es un show que incluso él no puede negar que se ve más interesante que los eventos anteriores, por lo menos los que van del año. Está realizando un juego de sombras mientras una seda que cae del cielo genera una ilusión a través de las luces. Sin embargo, jamás lo encuentra a él. Como si se hubiese evaporado en conjunto con el espectáculo, luego de unos segundos, un león imponente hace acto de presencia, asustando a los invitados debido a que ha salido de la nada y temen que les hagan daño, mas luego de unos segundos salta hacia el cielo para desaparecer como polvo de estrellas, finalizando el espectáculo. Todo ha desaparecido y Katsuki no ha conseguido darle su merecido. En el fondo de su corazón espera jamás encontrarse con ese cabello, y en lo más profundo... Donde existen deseos que no está dispuesto a asumir, espera volver a encontrárselo para darle una paliza.

 **...**

— ¿Te ha gustado? — Consulta Eijiro una vez las conversaciones de protocolo han terminado. Katsuki lo observa confundido mientras oculta la cerveza en su espalda, a su amigo le marea el sabor y no soporta que él la beba. —

— No. — Responde secamente. — Fue demasiado... Oscuro.

— ¿Tu crees? Pensé que te gustaría, era un regalo para ti.

— ¿Por qué? — Inquiere confundido. Eijiro solo de rasca la mejilla tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. Katsuki parece estar en alerta y no quiere espantarlo esa noche. —

— ¿Cómo que por qué? Es mi manera de demostrarte mi aprecio, ya sabes, más ahora que-

— ¡¿Fuiste tu quien le dijo que me entregarse la maldita carta?!

— ¿Qué carta? — Cuestionó, ahora era su turno de estar confundido. — Se las entregó a todos, Kacchan. Era su forma de saludar. ¿Te dijo algo inapropiado? Aunque él jamás bajó del techo...

— Si tanto interés tienes que exponer tu aprecio hacia los demás, ¿entonces por qué no vas y te pides disculpas a Kaminari, eh? Lo vi salir molesto del salón y estoy seguro que tu le dijiste algo. — El rey por su parte lo observó con una clara culpa en su rostro. —

—Es algo complicado lo que ha sucedido con Denki este último tiempo... No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que podremos solucionarlo. — Katsuki sin embargo se sentía escéptico ante sus palabras, pero lo dejó estar. —

— Mas les vale. — No deseaba encontrarse en más situaciones embarazosas con aquellos dos sujetos. Mas cuando el baile finalizó, Eijiro cambio su semblante hacia uno más energético. —

— Daré la noticia, Kacchan. ¿Estás preparado?

— No. — Pero su respuesta quedó en el aire cuando su amigo inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el centro del salón, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Katsuki solo se fue hacia la mesa de bebidas para tomar otro vaso de cerveza. —

— No deberías beber tanto esta noche, te hará mal para el estómago.

Comentó una boca en el aire y unos ojos gatunos, él por su parte solo la ignoró como toda la velada, Ochaco solo estaba para hacerlo sentir miserable cada vez que podía y no deseaba discutir en ese momento, se llevó el liquido hacia el fondo dela garganta de un solo trago, esperando por lo menos que ese liquido le diese la facilidad de imaginarse en el bosque, buscando algún ser interesante o simplemente pasando el momento en silencio. De alguna forma sentía que sus energías se habían agotado durante aquella noche, ya no sería lo mismo después de unos minutos más. Seguramente tendría que cambiar de vestimentas, modales y uno que otro comentario que solía salir por inercia, no se sentía verdaderamente animado. Y eso le dejaba un extraño sentimiento en el estómago, el era Katsuki Bakugou, había sido educado durante toda su vida solo para este momento y él lo había aceptado desde su más tierna infancia, entonces... ¿Por que se sentía tan vacío? Cuando Eijiro consiguió dar las últimas palabras de agradecimiento, lo miró por unos segundos para sonreír genuinamente, él al menos si estaba feliz por aquella realidad. Era un buen amigo al fin y al cabo, y se sentía miserable por pensar de aquel modo.

Pero antes de que el Rey diese la tan esperada noticia, escucharon un estruendo venir desde el fondo de la tierra, las personas asustadas comenzaron a buscar algo de donde aferrarse, pensando que se trataba de un posible temblor. Las cartas pidieron orden y calma para que no sucediese ningún percance ante un posible caos, luego de unos minutos, cesó. Mas cuando todos comenzaron a tranquilizarse, un espectro oscuro irrumpió en el salón rompiendo el gran ventanal que se encontraba en la cabecera del rey.

Una bestia tan inmensa como para tragarse un adulto entero, con alas de dragón que al alzarse doblaba su tamaño, piel escamosa y una cabeza tan extraña que se asemejaba entre un asno y un grillo, con antenas que vibraban ante los gritos de quienes lo observaban. Ojos brillantes, observadores, aterradores iban de un lado a otro de manera demencial, como si no supiese a quien atacar primero y una vibración tenebrosa salía desde sus entrañas. Salivaba al observar cada integrante de la fiesta, especialmente, a quienes vestían de rojo en aquel momento.

Katsuki estaba temblando, de emoción, de pánico y de adrenalina por tomar una espada cualquiera y luchar contra esa bestia indómita que solo conocía en los cuentos que su madre le relataba desde pequeño, siempre le había fascinado la potencia y agresividad de aquel monstruo que nadie nunca podía doblegar ni siquiera con cientos de personas, y ahora, lo tenía en frente de él... Al mismo Jabberwocky. A la bestia que todos los cazadores deseaban poseer como un trofeo distinguible en el centro de su salón, y él sería el próximo dueño de su asquerosa cabeza cuando sus ojos conectaron con los de él. Rugió como un león y se dirigió directamente hacia su cuerpo, Katsuki con habilidad de un cazador corrió hacia los pilares mientras se quitaba los accesorios que le impedían una lucha adecuada, quedando solo con pantalones y una camisa holgada cada vez que esquivaba los ataques con sus alas y su cola que parecía moverse por si sola, todo lo demás lo arrojó hacia el suelo mientras que con agilidad escapaba de las garras de la bestia que lo buscaba con saña cuando se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Los burgueses corrieron desesperados hacia la salida, otros a espacios elevados pensando que la bestia se quedaría en el suelo buscando su próxima comida. Cuando pasó por un pilar el monstruo le lanzó veneno que derritió toda la infraestructura y casi lo hizo caer, mas fue más rápido que él y tomó una de las espadas que se encontraban como mero adorno en las murallas y huyendo de los escombros. Desafiándolo con soberbia, el animal solo bufó indignado, Katsuki sin embargo solo estaba emocionado por tener al fin aquella lucha.

— ¡Katsuki! — Cuando desvió la mirada ante su nombre vio al rey con un escudo, colocándose a su lado. — ¡Te cubro la espalda, tu dirigite a su cuello!

— ¡No necesito tu ayuda de mierda!

Gritó agitado mientras corría hacia la bestia. Eijiro trató de detenerlo, mas su amigo se encontraba en trance, nadie podría hacerlo hasta que el Jabberwocky cayese por su mano. Con una visión aguda, disparó hacia uno de sus cuernos consiguiendo que al menos se doblegara levemente y no alcanzara a atrapar al chico con sus garras, el animal era ágil y poderoso, por lo que siguió disparando teniendo cuidado de no apuntar hacia su amigo quien se movía como un remolino impaciente mientras hacia lo posible por alejar a sus ciudadanos de los escombros, estaban asustados, pero no podía permitir que Katsuki luchase con aquella bestia por si solo.

— ¡Ayuda!

Gritó una de sus empleadas que había sido alcanzada por uno de los pilares que habían caído. Eijiro estaba demasiado lejos para poder llegar sin pasar por encima de la bestia en ese momento. Y si se acercaba seguramente llamaría su atención. No sabía que hacer, la dulce doncella hacia lo posible por quitarse el pilar de encima inútilmente y Katsuki no atendía a sus llamadas. Cuando el Jabberwocky notó a la chica, gritó con angustia mientras corría hacia ella, no podía permitir no hacer nada mientras veía morir a una de sus habitantes, pero la bestia tenía ventaja sobre él, la chica estaba condenada cuando vio como abría su mandíbula exageradamente y Katsuki había sido abatido por su cola, siendo golpeado con una fuerza abrumadora.

Pero antes de que la alcanzara, un destello verde lo detuvo de golpe cortando su boca de par en par. Un cuerpo cubierto de negro descendió desde el cielo, mientras que la criatura sufría ante la gravedad de su herida, sacó a la chica con una fuerza sobrehumana y la dirigió hacia el rey para que saliese del campo de batalla. Una vez la bestia se tranquilizó, lo observó con ira y apetito. El hombre debajo de aquella ropa tan oscura como el carbón levantó una oz que nadie en el reino de corazones vio alguna vez. Y con una velocidad impresionante, cortó el ala de la bestia mientras se levantaba hacia el cielo y llegar directamente hacia su largo cuello de serpiente, haciéndolo caer desfallecido. Los habitantes pudieron respirar tranquilos cuando vieron como el Jabberwocky había sido derrotado por el extraño guerrero del rey.

— ¡No! — Vociferó Katsuki mientras hacia un sobre-esfuerzo por levantarse del golpe que la bestia le había dado. Eijiro inmediatamente se dirigió a ayudarlo para que pudiese caminar correctamente. Pero él lo alejó de un manotazo. — ¡Se supone que sería mi premio! ¡Has acabado con mi Jabberwocky!

— Kacchan él le salvó la vida a mi sirvienta... — Comentó Eijiro indignado por la egoista necesidad de su amigo por sobre una vida humana. Mas él se molestó aun más. —

— ¿¡Estás feliz que me haya arrebatado lo que más he deseado en toda mi vida!? ¿¡Ah!?

— ¡No estamos hablando de tus necesidades, sino de la vida de una persona, niño estúpido! — Escupió su madre mientras se acercaba para ver como se encontraba luego de aquella lucha, él sin embargo bufó decepcionado mientras revisaba su torso en búsqueda de algún hematoma. Se sentía traicionado. —

— ¡Una mierda!

— No era un Jabberwocky.

Fue lo único que dijo el chico recién llegado mientras se acercaba a lado del rey y le daba una leve reverencia. Era sin lugar a dudas el mismo sujeto que había visto en el espectáculo. Pero antes de que Katsuki pudiese enfrentarlo por robar su máximo premio, se quedó sin habla cuando retiró la mascara que llevaba y los saludaba a él y a su madre con la misma cortesía que había tenido con su rey.

Ojos tan verdes que le arrebataron el aliento y su cuerpo se crispó como lo miraba, con atención absoluta y un dejo de espíritu por la búsqueda de nuevos retos que bien conocía él... Hizo que su corazón latiese emocionado como jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

* * *

 _Estoy con tantos longfics que se me olvidó actualizar este, pero espero que disfruten este cápitulo._

 _Como pequeño dato, posiblemente no tenga más de diez partes._


	3. Torre a Caballo

**III**

* * *

Katsuki respondió con furia el ataque de su adversario cuando consiguió bloquear su florete que iba hacia su torso en el momento justo, ejecutando una contrarespuesta con la agilidad que tanto se caracterizaba al marchar hacia su oponente y otorgándole el punto que requería para dar por finalizada la práctica de ese día. Con la elegancia de un guerrero al caminar, se despidió de su profesor como correspondía de su categoría y se dirigió hacia el baño personal de su habitación para quitarse el sudor del entrenamiento. Él era un hombre dominante en el arte de la esgrima desde su más tierna infancia cuando apenas conseguía memorizar los movimientos y las diferentes armas a su disposición, mas poseía una agilidad temible que le hizo ganarse varios títulos antes de cumplir siquiera los quince años de edad. Ganaba cada combate que tenía el placer de luchar sin excepciones, incluyendo a sus profesores cuando el tiempo le hizo justicia a su práctica constante hace años atrás en un arrebato de bajarle los humos al próximo heredero al título de conde de corazones, pero para él, esas cosas eran un simple juego de niños desde que consiguió mejores adversarios en el bosque de las bestias. Se le daba naturalmente como si fuese parte de él por derecho de nacimiento al igual que su madre, quien se le era conocida en todo el reino como una dama de habilidad inigualable al momento de tomar una espada, más que mal ellos incluso poseían una frase característica que se hizo parte de su sello personal. _''Un conde de corazones porta dos herencias para dañar a quienes vayan contra la realeza que tanto protegen. Una mano dotada en el arte de la guerra, y una lengua capaz de causar el mismo daño con apenas dos palabras ''_.

Pero para Katsuki nada de eso era suficiente.

Él deseaba el título de cazador de bestias, conocedor de monstruos ante su vasta experiencia alrededor de las montañas más oscuras que rodeaban su hogar… Y él único que pudo matar a un Jabberwocky con sus propias manos a través de la historia de su reino desde que las leyendas de hombres derrotados por aquel animal llegaron a sus oídos, sentía, que cuando lo escuchaba mientras su madre le limpiaba el rostro ante la tierra que lo manchaba, que era su destino encontrarse con el justo en el momento en que se dio cuenta que había nacido para manejar la espada. Pero ese derecho se lo habían arrebatado hace menos de dos semanas atrás, cuando la celebración del rey concluyó en un ataque devastador y el bastardo de ojos verdes, color que jamás había visto en toda su vida, se atrevió a interrumpir su lucha contra el monstruo mítico.

O eso es lo que había pensado hasta que en sus propios ojos el animal comenzó a desvanecerse en una neblina pestilente, transmutando su apariencia a un reptil con coraza de espina, indicando que solo se trataba de una falsa tortuga tomando la apariencia de lo último que le había tocado. Conocía esos animales inútiles que pasaban todo el día lamentándose alrededor de los lados, pero el ansia de sangre le había cegado por completo. Pero eso solo le daba una importante noticia, el Jabberwocky estaba en el reino, mas no sabía en donde podría encontrarse.

Su madre, al liberarse del shock de aquel día junto con todos los invitados comenzaron a buscar heridos y posibles víctimas, habían fallecido cuatro cartas y dos criadas por el incidente. Por lo que comenzaron a preparar mecanismos de seguridad por todo el reino para que nadie se atreviera a salir de los confines salvajes. Y no fuese víctima de una bestia que jamás nadie pensaba que fuese a ser real. Para su mala suerte, esa ley también caía en él, por lo que la frustración de Katsuki aumentaba día a día al no poder investigar en donde se encontraba su tan preciado premio.

No, frustrado era poco en comparación por cómo se sentía en ese momento. Estaba inundado de una profunda rabia, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta sus cabellos indomables, todo en él demostraba su ira desmedida. Por lo que su madre le sugirió practicar con sus antiguos maestros de esgrima para que ''liberara su pataleta''. No funcionó en absoluto al salir de la ducha, bufó con molestia para colocarse ropas casuales y lo suficientemente elegantes para no parecer inadecuado hacia donde iría.

Hoy, haría algo para derrocar esa ley a su persona.

— Sabes que te quiere, ¿no es así? — Katsuki no se volteó cuando finalizaba de ordenar los últimos botones de su chaqueta y esa voz chillona apareció a su lado. — Eres muy desconsiderado.

— Y tu una puta entrometida. — Respondió, con más calma de la que Ochaco pensó. — Necesito hacer esto, sé que mi madre trata de proteger a su único hijo. Pero esto es algo que va más allá de un simple capricho. — La miró a sus ojos, únicos y castaños. El cuerpo humano apareció de lleno y colocó su cabeza hacia sus piernas, como si desease ser acariciada. —

— Yo también te quiero… — Susurró, Katsuki no hizo más que mirarla con detenimiento, era extraño que se acercase a él de esa manera. — Nadie sería capaz de darme comida si te desgarran el cuello.

— Lo sé. — Palpó brevemente las orejas puntiagudas, encontrándose con una correa de cuero. La tomó entre sus dedos con curiosidad. Era una textura que jamás había visto antes. — ¿Qué tienes aquí? — Cuestionó extrañado, a Ochaco no le gustaban los collares. —

— Izuku me lo dio. — Anunció exaltada, su cola se meneo en extrema felicidad lo que confundió aún más al chico. — Él es tan bueno, gentil, tan hermoso y tan único en él… Si fuese por mí, jamás me alejaría de su lado

— Ahora entiendo donde estuviste metida todo este tiempo. — Respondió, pensando que se trataba de otro monarca. Tal vez el duque de tréboles o el marqués de diamantes. Tomó su chaqueta para salir de la habitación, dejando los delirios de la chica al aire. —Me largo.

— ¡Pero aún no te he dicho cuanto calza!

— No me importa.

Sin más, cerró la puerta de golpe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminó rápidamente hacia el despacho del rey ignorando monumentalmente cualquier pregunta o saludo hacia su persona por parte de los nobles y sirvientes que circulaban alrededor. No deseaba retrasarse con nadie en ese momento, lo único que necesitaba era ver a Kirishima Eijiro lo antes posible y revocar la ley de protección contra él. Si su madre no lo hacía por las malas, entonces la única persona que tenía el poder para ocasionarlo era el mismo emperador del reino. Estaba seguro que si jugaba a las cartas adecuadas en una conversación de no más de cinco minutos conseguiría su derecho a explorar el lugar de su premio esa misma tarde, si de algo se jactaba lo suficiente además de su habilidad natural para la lucha contra todo lo que se le ponía por delante, era de su poder de convencimiento ante personas importantes. Menos su madre, porque claro, ella era una bruja de nivel mayor.

Además que su amigo conocía la importancia de todo lo que significaba para él esa criatura, estaba seguro que no tendría que pasar demasiado tiempo en ese lugar que por lo demás, le ocasionaba malestar. Jamás disfrutó el hogar de Eijiro como algo ameno para pasar el tiempo, demasiada seguridad, demasiados ojos observando todo lo que hacían durante todo el tiempo. No era algo para él. Cuando llegó a su despacho pasando de las mujeres que trataron de detenerlo aludiendo que se encontraba ocupado, cerró la puerta de lleno para que nadie los molestase o descubriese sus intenciones por un desacierto del destino, pues también podría llegar a oídos de su madre.

Pero no encontró a nadie en ese lugar con forma de corazón perfecto, el salón estaba vacío y ordenado, como si su amigo jamás lo hubiese pisado durante todo el día. Chasqueo la lengua con molestia mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones cercanos a la mesa, necesitaría esperarlo unos momentos con el mejor humor si deseaba que su objetivo resultara aquel día.

— Veo que Kirishima-san no se ha equivocado contigo.

Escuchó desde lo alto del salón una voz que reconoció al instante, sus labios se tensaron cuando vio sus ropas negras mezcladas con el rojo italiano de su rey, y su corazón golpeo su pecho ante la batalla que deseaba librar en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia él como cuchillas hirientes. El bastardo de ojos verdes se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el candelabro de la sala, mirándolo con una sonrisa que deseaba borrar con un puñetazo de sus manos, amable, gentil.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde el día en que mató a la falsa tortuga. Y lo recordaba tan bien como aquella noche, algo en él lo hacía odiarlo con una intensidad abrumadora, romperle los dientes hasta que pudiese tomarlos todos con el puño de su mano. El chico sin más se levantó sin hacer ruido absoluto para caer hacia el suelo como una pluma liviana, suavemente.

— No sé qué te haya dicho el imbécil de Eijiro, pero no me gusta ver tu asquerosa cara. — Respondió con cólera. El chico sin más se dirigió hacia el otro lado del sillón, mirándolo curioso. — Ni tampoco que estés tan cerca de mí. ¡Bastardo!

— Es menester del consejero real velar por la mejor atención de los invitados del rey, Bakugou-san. — Respondió con simpleza sin importarle el mal lenguaje del chico, mientras manejaba los utensilios de té a su lado.

— ¿Desde cuándo Eijiro tiene consejero, mentiroso? — Atacó sin moderación. —

— Desde que esa bestia de tierras extranjeras irrumpió la paz de su reino. Bakugou-san. _—_ Las palabras de su madre luego de unos días hicieron eco en su memoria. Eijiro tenía un asistente nuevo, pero no recordaba cuál era su cargo. Observó sus acciones mientras llenaba una de las tasas con tranquilidad. _''Que extraña forma de expresarse''_. Pensó al darse cuenta de la última palabra que le entregó a su apellido. — Por favor, acepte mi consideración hacia usted. — Lo tomó luego de unos segundos pensándoselo. Mas no podía generar tal acción siendo quien era. Si estuviesen en el bosque el puñetazo hubiese venido desde que se acercó hacia él. — ¿Qué es lo que desea hablar con mi rey?

— Eso es asunto mío, no te entrometas. —Respondió tajante cuando el líquido que le fue servido pasó a través de su lengua, llamando su atención el picante sabor impregnado levemente. — ¿Qué le metiste a esa cosa?

— Es solo un poco de jengibre para el conde de corazones. —Afirmó con suavidad. — No parece muy cercano a los sabores dulces, si me permite decirlo.

— No te lo permito.

Afirmó para seguir bebiendo del té que de alguna forma le gustaba lo suficiente para bajar su mal humor. Aún si no le gustaba la forma en que parecía dirigirse hacia él, no podía evitar pensar que estaba realmente intrigado ante aquel hombre. Sobre el conocimiento que tendría sobre el Jabberwocky, sobre su técnica al luchar como un verdadero asesino a sangre armada incluso con ese rostro de niño pre-puberto. Algo en él además parecía una ilusión, una mentira disfrazada en buenas palabras, por lo que se mantenía en guardia por inercia, aun si realmente estaba igualmente interesado.

Debía de ser cauteloso. Sus entrañas se lo gritaban cuando se acercó a su lado sin hacer el menor ruido posible al caminar. No era un hombre ordinario.

— No quiero ser descortés con usted, pero estoy seguro que podría ayudarle sobre el asunto que tiene con el rey antes de la hora de la merienda. — Bakugou lo observó con sorna. —

— Si tuviese el poder de cambiar la ley de seguridad vigente, podrías. Pero solo lo tiene Ejiro, entonces no me ayudas.

— No, no poseo tales privilegios, pero si soy el encargado de entregar exclusiones a los cazadores que desean acabar con la bestia. — La sorpresa de Katsuki fue notoria. Se levantó de golpe ante la mención de sus palabras. —

— ¿¡Cuántas exclusiones has hecho!? — Izuku lo observó confundido por unos segundos, para luego pensar detenidamente. —

— Quince la semana pasada, tres este día. — La angustia de su corazón se elevaba cada vez más, habían más personas interesadas en su trofeo por derecho, se afirmó del brazo del sillón para no caer ante la sorpresa. Izuku se acercó sin tocarlo — ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Si, solo no me esperaba ese número. — Agregó. Para luego mirarlo con determinación. — Necesito tu permiso ahora.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo darle la exclusión a no ser de que el rey lo firme con antelación.

— ¡¿Por qué!? ¡Tengo 23 años maldición, no necesito una tutela!

— Siendo consorte del rey es necesario. — Las palabras de Izuku no pudieron acabar. Katsuki había golpeado el sillón con tal fuerza que rompió el respaldo del mismo. Sus ojos cambiaron hacia una rabia destructiva, haciendo que retrocediera levemente. —

— No soy su pareja. — El rostro de Izuku se observó confundido, mas seguramente sus palabras incorrectas habían sido la causa de su ira total. —

— Discúlpenme, firmaré su petición inmediatamente para redimir mi comentario. — Eso pareció ser suficiente para calmar sus brazos, volviendo a su postura soberbia anterior. Izuku sonrió ante ese hecho, el chico era como agua transparente. — Sígame. Le parecerá increíble la rapidez con la que los documentos de esa naturaleza se terminan. — Bromeo, pareciendo dar resultado cuando la espalda del conde bajó en un estado relajado. Este se colocó a su lado con unos pasos más adelante que él. —

— He creído tres cosas imposibles antes del mediodía, _imbécil_.

El semblante de Izuku cambio al escuchar aquellas palabras. Evocando el recuerdo de una mujer que hace muchos años dejó de respirar, con el título de una reina.

 _''_ _He llegado a creer en tres cosas imposibles antes del mediodía, Izuku. Es parte de ser de la realeza''_

* * *

 _Espero hayan disfrutado este acto._


	4. Peón a Reina

**IV**

* * *

 _La petición era simple, cortar la cabeza al hombre que había devastado por completo con el reino en menos de cinco años, trayendo guerras y penurias hacia todo el continente y su gente cuando subió al trono por cortesía de un matrimonio planificado desde su nacimiento._

 _Los había despojado de toda felicidad posible por culpa de su indecorosa maldición._

 _Era una misión fácil de ejecutar gracias a la cantidad de aliados que tenían dentro del castillo y funcionaban como informantes sobre sus acciones, casi una decisión altruista del reino al tratar de cortar de raíz al creador de todos los males existentes de sus vidas. Sin embargo, cada uno de los hombres y mujeres relacionados sobre la ejecución temían que esa persona se diese cuenta por mera casualidad de sus intenciones y fuesen maldecidos por él y su ira aplastante que arrasaba con cualquiera que interfiriera con sus deseos. Algunos pensaban, parte de la ignorancia y superstición, que se relacionaba con los reyes de corazones, que su majestad poseía un conocimiento omnipotente en cada persona que viese solo una vez y podría provocar una muerte terrible explotando su corazón sin siquiera tocarlo._

 _Solo eran historias absurdas, decían los más jóvenes, mas el temor permanecía en sus corazones sabiendo cómo era el carácter de su majestad. Si fallaban y reconocía un solo rostro entre los múltiples que se acercaban a su recamara, todos estarían perdidos en el más doloroso martirio que les entregaría ese hombre con sus propias manos._

 _Porque era la muerte roja, el creador de malos presagios, la parca encarnada en un monarca de gran poder. Y sus sentidos se alteraron súbitamente cuando en una organización realizada a la perfección, consiguieron entrar a su habitación matrimonial en el cual quedaban vestigios de muebles decorados y paredes inmaculadas de una hermosa sala ornamentada._

 _Como si una bestia estuviese dormitando luego de una lucha mortífera._

 _Ese era Bakugou Katsuki._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katsuki podía pensar que tendría grandes problemas con el chico nuevo del palacio, desde su molesta sonrisa hasta su manía al balbucear palabras sin sentido de la nada cuando descubría algo surreal que para él era lo más natural del mundo, no podían evitar tales choques culturales cuando descubrió por parte de Eijiro que Midoriya Izuku no era más que una pieza del Otro lado del Espejo, un polizonte, extranjero peligroso cuyo mundo funcionaba totalmente distinto al suyo, al pasar los días sintió que su repudio hacia él creció cuando se enteró sobre su origen anexo a su nación. Mas debía agradecer que su trabajo fuera sencillamente impecable, y en menos de tres días, consiguió su maldita licencia para cazar a su preciada presa junto con las herramientas adecuadas para su trofeo.

No se lo agradecería, parte de él estaba seguro que se lo debía de alguna manera.

Desde que esos ojos tan verdes como la naturaleza que admiraba alteraban su impávido corazón, desde que su voz tan suave como la seda capturaba su atención como nunca antes lo había hecho otra persona en su corta vida. Ese chico tenía algo, como un hechizo o presencia magnética que siempre ocasionaba que hablase con él durante horas y horas a través de los pasillos del palacio. Dentro de lo que podría considerar hablar siendo que le gritaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando se acercaba a una distancia demasiado intima para sentirse cómodo. Eijiro jamás se había enterado de esos encuentros furtivos entre ambos, algo dentro de sí le hacía pensar que estaba haciendo una mala acción al callarlo, como un secreto morboso o un engaño fortuito.

Sea lo que fuese, no le importaba cuando estaba a su lado.

— Hace tres horas atrás, dos hombres aseguraron que vieron a la bestia pasar por los pastorales de los límites del sur.

Clamó uno de los investigadores reales que Eijiro había solicitado para ayudar en la caza de la bestia, Katsuki estaba seguro que podría derrotarlo por sí mismo y tal vez un par de ayudantes que le solicitasen armas en el proceso, pero al ser de contingencia nacional y con muertes significativas que aumentaban cada día, no pudo quejarse más de lo necesario, lo cazarían en grupo pero le permitirían al conde ser el atacante principal. Solo necesitaba ser quien lo ejecutara para quedarse con su cabeza, y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida con tal de llevarse la suya.

Izuku también se encontraba en esa reunión, siendo la única persona capacitada para rastrearlo, solo él tendría la mayor familiaridad con ese tipo de bestias.

— Si observamos la ruta que ha ido tomando en los últimos dos días…

— Parece que esté dando vueltas, ¿no? — Comentó Izuku, o como a Katsuki le gustado llamarlo, inútil Deku hijo de puta. La primera vez que Izuku lo escuchó, quedó confundido al escuchar por primera vez ese ''apodo'' tan peculiar, pero contratacó con decirle Kacchan cada vez que abría la boca. Había resultado para sacarlo más de quicio. — Son animales que hacen nidos para protegerse del frío, y resguardar comida en caso de que sientan que el invierno esté por venir. Debe de estar buscando el mejor lugar para sus necesidades.

— ¿Qué podríamos hacer en ese caso? — Inquirió uno de los ayudantes. Katsuki bufó molesto. —

— ¿No es obvio? Ese monstruo aun teniendo escamas sigue siendo un ave, lo más probable es que busque arboles lo suficientemente altos y resistentes para echar su culo a dormir. — Más de una mirada de reproche se dirigió hacia él por su mal lengua, pero Izuku sonrió, satisfecho. —

— Lo que mi señor dice es verdad. Creo que este lugar dentro de todo el reino es una arbolada lo suficientemente adecuada para esa bestia, ¿no es así? —Indicó uno de los lápices sobre el mapa abierto. Muchos asintieron de acuerdo. —

— Llegaríamos en tres días si nos vamos mañana en la mañana.

— Entonces apresuremos las cosas y vayamos ahora mismo.

Finalizó Katsuki.

A la mañana siguiente, solo la mitad de los hombres solicitados por el reino se dirigieron directamente hacia a la caza del Jabberwocky. Demasiado asustados sobre lo que sucedería, demasiado aterrados ante una posible muerte dolorosa y sangrienta.

Izuku sin embargo, no parecía afectado en absoluto. Siendo el uno de los primeros en aparecer a las afueras del reino para dirigirse hacia la caza furtiva. Katsuki pensó que su actitud distaba mucho de su apariencia y conducta ocasional, que Eijiro jamás le había dado mayor información sobre su partida desde su patria. Reservándose comentarios tal vez inapropiados.

Estaba tan sesgado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando la bestia atacó su camino, en búsqueda de comida.

De no haber sido por los protectores que se encontraban cerca de su lado, seguramente no hubiese tenido brazo con el cual volver a su hogar.

— ¡Retrocedan hacia los pastizales!

Fue el grito certero de uno de los cazadores, corriendo todos hacia allá cuando escaparon del shock inicial. Ahora entendían porque Izuku había descubierto la mentira del Jabberwocky en la velada de hace meses atrás. La bestia era tan inmensa como el castillo del rey.

Una lucha por la sobrevivencia, por cuidar sus cabezas y extremidades ante esas garras peligrosas que al pasar el tiempo los desgastaba hasta la medula. Mas Katsuki se mantuvo inmutable, golpeando y esquivando con casi la misma ira que el animal hambriento.

Estaba en un trance, una danza que solo él y la bestia conocían.

— ¡Baja!

Pero las horas hicieron peso en su cuerpo y poco a poco sus movimientos comenzaban a ralentizar sus habilidades. Fueron las palabras de Izuku, lo que le dieron a entender que había demorado demasiado en esquivar sus garras, golpeando de lleno su estómago bajo, con un dolor que en su vida había sentido jamás.

Sus viseras estaban a la vista, la sangre caliente manchaba su traje y el animal poco a poco comenzaba a alejarse cuando vio demasiadas lanzas y espadas para su propio bien, Katsuki le había herido un ala peligrosamente, era inteligente y no se quedó más tiempo luego de ese ataque.

Sin embargo, el conde…

— Esto es terrible… Si el muere…

— ¡Detengan el sangrado!

— ¡Hay que volver al palacio!

— No. — Respondió Izuku, acercándose a él con una pausa enfermiza. Sus ojos demostraban preocupación y su tacto temblaba a más no poder, pero aún mantenía un semblante inmutable. — Lo llevaré…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katsuki se había desmayado producto del sangrado y una herida mortal. Pensaba, luego de escuchar los ruegos y gritos de las personas reunidas, que el Jabberwocky había acabado con su vida. Pero solo había sido producto del desmayo.

Al incorporarse su estómago ardió terriblemente, como si el fuego consumiese su piel y sus entrañas, estaba en un lugar diferente, con demasiada humedad alrededor que ocasionaba la más extraña de la fauna silvestre. Musgo por todo su alrededor y flores que jamás había visto en su vida, la densa neblina le daba una imagen misteriosa. Era cómodo, el lugar le daba una sensación casi narcoléptica.

— Muchas gracias…

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la voz del inútil de Deku susurrar por lo bajo. A unos cuantos metros del lugar estaba mirando hacia un pozo bajo en donde una mujer de apariencia pequeña salía con una taza aparentemente hecha de piedra y hielo, muy extraña para que sus ojos pudiesen contemplarla con detalle. Ella lo miró por unos segundos, sus ojos, grandes y negros le intimidaban y maravillaban a la vez.

La chica no era humana.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con su corazón? — Consultó hacia Deku con un acento melifluo, casi nostálgico, él a su vez pareció mirarla sorprendido y algo alterado. —

— No te pertenece Tsuyu… — La chica asintió, y sin más, se fue. Deku se acercó sin sorprenderse sobre su despertar. Con una sonrisa demasiado triste para su propio gusto. — Bebe esto, hará que sanen tus heridas. — Katsuki la tomó sin rechistar, tenía un olor dulce y empalagoso. Lo odiaba. —

— ¿Dónde mierda están los demás? Espero que no hayan matado a mi tesoro.

— El Jabberwocky huyó cuando te atacó. Estamos en el pozo dorado.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso? — Inquirió molesto cuando sintió como el jarabe pasaba por su sistema, dándole una agradable sensación alrededor de su dolorosa herida. —

— Estamos en los límites de tu reino, y en los pies del mío.

— ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, nadie de corazones puede dejar el reino.

— No lo hemos dejado… — Respondió, algo arrepentido de lo que diría. — Te traje hasta aquí para darte del hidromiel, si te dejaba en el bosque seguramente morirías. Perdóname, Katsuki-san. Sé que ustedes no deben tocar estos caminos, pero estaba demasiado angustiado en pensar que morirías por el ataque de ese monstruo.

— Yo… — No sabía que decir al respecto, deseaba gritarle. Golpearlo por decidir cosas por su propia cuenta, mas esos ojos llenos de dolor le dejaron un nudo en la garganta que no era capaz de desaparecer. — ¿Cómo llegamos acá?

— Solo la gente lo suficientemente desesperada desde su corazón puede atravesar este camino. Yo estaba demasiado desesperado buscando que no murieses ante ese encuentro con tu más preciado deseo.

— ¿Estabas tan desesperado cuando cruzaste este camino por primera vez? — Cuestionó demasiado rápido para pensarlo. Izuku se sorprendió, mirando hacia el pozo. — Si… Cuando murió mi reina, me quedé sin hogar o motivaciones para seguir viviendo, necesitaba encontrar esa motivación desesperadamente. Por eso terminé llegando hasta acá. Si Tsuyu-chan no me hubiese encontrado a tiempo, habría muerto de inanición.

— ¿Hablas de la rana del pozo?

— No es una rana, es una ninfa. — Respondió, sonriendo. — Ella cuida del pozo de quienes quieran usarlo con malas decisiones, el hidromiel cura cualquier herida y enfermedad. Es su deseo protegerlo…

— Eres un imbécil...

No se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas para gritarle a todo pulmón. Dentro de su pecho, estaba la agonía de perder a su presa, la humillación de ser abatido y la desesperación de volver rápidamente.

Pero esa sonrisa…

Esa maldita sonrisa mezclada con pecas…

— Podemos volver, Kacchan.

— Vamos.

No puedo evitarlo, luego de todo este tiempo…

— ¿Puedes caminar correctamente?

— Estoy bien, pedazo de mierda. — Avanzó con paso rápido. — ¿Lo encontraste?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Tu motivación para vivir. — No puedo evitar preguntar, lo que menos deseaba es que atentase contra su vida. Izuku lo miró por unos segundos, para bajar el rostro con tristeza. —

— Lo hice. Cuando llegue al reino.

— Asegúrate de cuidarlo entonces, no quiero tener que soportar lagrimeos de Eijiro o la gata imbécil porque se te ocurrió saltar desde un décimo piso. — Rio ante su comentario. Mas cuando el camino los trajo de vuelta al campamento, se detuvo en silencio. Siendo observado por Katsuki. —

— Lo acabo de hacer en este momento.

 _Maldito hijo de puta._


	5. Jaque Mate

**V**

* * *

 _No ejercía resistencia alguna mientras era encaminado por los pasillos de lo que había sido su hogar desde hace cinco largos y dolorosos años de su existencia. Se observaba tranquilo, demasiado para la calma en los corazones de los aldeanos y embargo, él solo estaba ansioso._

 _Sería la noche de su renacimiento._

 _Llegó hacia la plaza principal en unos minutos, seguido de antorchas y gritos encolerizados por todas las muertes y calamidades ocasionadas por un mero capricho de su soberbia. Los gozaba como los mejores cánticos de ángeles que le daban la bienvenida recordando las maravillas diversiones que había disfrutado hasta el final de sus días. ¿Por qué no? Ya no le quedaría nada en unos minutos más, cuando vio a su ''amado'' rey esperándolo con su verdugo a la distancia._

 _Ohh, no sabía que a Eijiro le gustaba la ironía._

 _Estaba seguro que sus padres estarían conscientes de su ejecución y tratarían de detenerlo con uñas y dientes, si es que no los hubiese condenado a la misma guillotina hace dos semanas atrás solo porque podía._

 _Estaba tan cegado de poder en ese entonces… Tan cegado con su propia desesperación de que todo actuase lo más rápido posible._

 _Estaba feliz de que toda su provocación hubiese dado frutos antes de volverse loco con su propio martirio._

 _Fue levantado hacia su majestad con las pocas prendas que llevaba que apenas le permitían cubrir su cuerpo, mostrando la cicatriz en su hombro derecho como un mero recuerdo del día en que todo cambio con él._

 _El día en que Bakugou Katsuki fue maldecido por su propio amor. Perdiéndolo todo._

 _Kirishima lo observaba decidido, ya no quedaba ningún sentimiento de admiración o cariño hacia la persona que se había convertido, solo deseaba su final, sencillo, rápido._

— _¿Algo que quieras decir antes de condenarte al infierno?_

— _¿Te vas a follar a Denki esta noche o me llorarás por unos minutos? — Consultó con sarcasmo, Eijiro desvió la mirada, desilusionado ante la persona que tenía en frente. Él sabía muy bien que estaban juntos desde hace años, en silencio por respeto a su persona. Ahora no quedaba nada de eso. —_

— _Todos estos años traté de hacer algo por ti, de cambiarte, de darte algo de felicidad. Pero tu deseaste esto, Katsuki. — Susurró con tristeza, dando la orden al hombre a su lado. —_

— _Perdóneme, señor._

— _No te preocupes. — Sonrió mientras lo colocaba en su posición. Las maderas eran mucho más incomodas de lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, antes de dejar caer la cuerda, Katsuki susurró, con una voz que desde hace mucho tiempo, sonó liberada. — Tsuyu-chan, te regalo mi corazón._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No estaba dando resultado.

Habían pasado días buscando a la criatura a través de las montañas en las cercanías del reino y el Jabberwocky no había vuelto a aparecer. Muchos se habían dado por vencido aludiendo que posiblemente murió a causa de un desangramiento producto de la batalla, otros que simplemente tuvo que cruzar el océano en pos de un sector menos conflictivo. Pero Katsuki estaba seguro que solo estaba buscando el momento ideal para volver a atacarlos y llevárselos como alimento.

Sea lo que fuese, solo tenían una semana para seguir buscando y volver al reino en búsqueda de provisiones y nuevo equipo, debido a los complicados terrenos que debían de atravesar durante el camino.

— Sí que estás empeñado en llevarte su cabeza, mi señor. — Comentó Izuku al entrar a la campaña de planificación, en el cual solo el conde se encontraba ordenando las coordenadas del mapa en búsqueda de una nueva ruta. — Los demás están cenando, ¿no comerás?

— Ya lo hice. — Respondió sin más, no tenía deseos de dirigirse hacia él directamente. Izuku sin más, se acercó a su lado, tomando con cuidado el instrumento de sus manos. —

— ¿Qué te parece si nos dirigimos hacia el sur?

— Ya hemos pasado por ahí, pedazo de mierda. — Argumentó frustrado, estaba demasiado cerca de su propio cuerpo. Él solo sonrió, con esa inocencia seductora que le hace perder los estribos. —

— Es verdad, pero pudimos ver unas grandes marcas alrededor de los caminos, puede que se esté resguardando ahí.

— ¿¡Y por qué no lo dijiste antes!? — Tomó sus cosas para dirigirse hacia el líder de la campaña y desviar el camino, Izuku solo se incorporó de hombros, restándole importancia. —

— Porque necesitaba estar seguro para decir algo así, es una bestia impredecible, y considerando su desaparición en los últimos días, es lo más probable.

— Tu… — Antes de que el golpe llegase a su cuerpo, Izuku lo tomó de sus hombros para entregarle un dulce beso en los labios. Katsuki quedó estático, sabía a carne recién horneada. — No hagas eso.

— No hay nadie viendo, Kacchan.

 _Lo odiaba demasiado._

Luego del almuerzo, desviaron el camino en pos de las palabras de Izuku. Estaban seguros que el chico no se equivocaría. Era el consejero del rey y el aparente estimado del Conde de corazones, algo casi imposible de evocar, su confianza influenciaba las decisiones del equipo.

Izuku no se equivocó, encontraron a la bestia un par de horas después devorando con saña a un pobre alce que jamás tuvo la posibilidad de arrancar ante sus garras. Parecía herida por la última batalla y aparentemente cansada, momento ideal para atacarla a matar.

Y fue lo que hicieron apenas consiguieron la orden del líder de la campaña.

El Jabberwocky se defendía con desesperación y violencia, elevando a más de una persona hacia los cielos para dejarla caer con intenciones de acabar la contienda que la agredía. Katsuki con la habilidad de un asesino desviaba sus garras y atacaba la carne más dulce del animal, haciéndolo retroceder poco a poco. Estaban cansados, ambos, y ninguno deseaba dejarse caer ante la fuerza del otro.

Lo que no pudieron prever, fue que en un ataque contra sus alas la bestia mordiese el cuerpo de Izuku Midoriya.

Lo vieron en cámara lenta, cuando lo levanto en pos de evitar que uno de los hijos de un dulce y viejo monarca fuese atacado en su lugar, y tan rápido como subió, bajo sobre su mandíbula, cerrando con fuerza sobre su propio cuerpo.

Quedaron estáticos, Bakugou Katsuki ardió de ira y desesperación, tanta, que no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a correr y cortar de un solo movimiento, la cabeza magullada del desgraciado animal, botando el cuerpo de la persona que se había convertido en su más grande tesoro.

En su motivación para vivir.

— ¡Lo ha conseguido! ¡Ha matado al Jabberwocky!

— ¿El señor Izuku está vivo aún?

— ¡El reino está en paz nuevamente!

Katsuki lo sacó de las fauces de la bestia, su cabeza estaba cortada de par en par y solo la nuca de su piel la mantenía levemente unida a su cuerpo.

Su corazón latía con furia, no había latido en su sistema, no había color en su dulce piel.

La rana.

Caminó con su cuerpo sin vida hacia el bosque, sin escuchar los halagos y gritos de emoción de la gente a su alrededor. Los odiaba, los odiaba en un estado enfermizo que lo único que deseaba era matarlos a uno y cada uno de ellos.

No necesitó decir nada para encontrar el pozo en medio de todo el bosque, recordando las palabras de su amado si deseaba invocarlo en un momento de profunda desesperación. Debía funcionar, el hidromiel debería curarlo de toda herida mortal.

Debía funcionar…

Necesitaba devolverlo…

— ¡Rana! — Gritó en una voz fragmentada, dejando en el suelo con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de su amado. — ¡Rana!

— Katsuki… — Salió con pausa de su hogar, viendo con tristeza la escena en frente de ella. — Ya ha ocurrido.

— ¿¡De qué mierda hablas!? ¡Sálvalo! — Gritó atormentado de que su sangre pasase a través de sus manos. La chica sin embargo solo se colocó a su lado, cerrando los ojos del chico. — ¿¡Qué haces!?

— No puedo sanar este tipo de cosas. El espejo me lo mostró, se lo advertí a Izuku-chan. Pero jamás me escuchó.

— Advertir… — Repitió sin entender, la chica lo observó con esos ojos negros sin profundidad. —

— Si encontraba su motivo de vida, moriría por él. Era parte del destino que tú lo matases, Katsuki-chan.

Besó la cabeza de Izuku en un intento de recomponer su cuerpo destrozado, aun si no podía devolverlo a la vida. Siempre era así, se dirigían a su muerte inminente incluso con ser advertidos. Katsuki comenzó a gritar encolerizado sobre su propio cuerpo, rasgando el pasto, su cabello, el pasto. Estaba en un estado desconsolador que ni siquiera ella podría mejorar. Lo observó gritar por minutos, horas, con el lugar, con el mismo, haciéndose daño en el hombro cuando una de las piedras cayó en su cuerpo al patear una muralla, no deseó cura alguna ante eso. Luego de mucho tiempo, pareció cansarse. Cayendo en la misma posición que su inerte amado.

— Tienes el corazón destrozado… — Afirmó Tsuyu-chan. Katsuki sabía que no se refería al significado, seguramente su corazón se había roto literalmente. Una maldición ante el amor desvanecido, una enfermedad que no tenía cura alguna. — Vivirás eternamente sin volver a enamorarte.

— Ya no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo… Solo quiero desaparecer.

— Si desapareces es posible que el rey de Corazones muera junto con el reino, se vienen grandes calamidades si no imponen poder por parte de ataques exteriores. Necesitan un líder violento. — Mas el chico parecía no escucharla. — ¿Quieres volver con Izuku-chan? — Katsuki volvió a llorar, en silencio. —

— Solo quiero que él viva…

— No puede traerse de vuelta. — Mencionó con un dejo de tristeza. — Pero puedo librarte del dolor que estás sintiendo.

— … ¿Cómo?

— Dame tu corazón, y te liberaré de la maldición de tu corazón roto.

— ¿Y Deku?

— Él ya no está con nosotros. Pero si tengo sus corazones en mi poder, podré unirlos en el renacimiento. — La mirada de Katsuki, brilló con algo de esperanza y repulsión ante lo que era esa chica. —

— Eres un _destino_ , perra asquerosa. ¡Y jamás le dijiste a Deku que moriría por venir hasta acá!

— Él ya lo sabía. — Respondió sin importarle sus insultos. — ¿Estás de acuerdo, Kacchan? — De pronto, la imagen de su madre se le vino a su mente, recriminándole por lo que haría. Rio levemente, dentro de lo que le permitía su sistema, estaba seguro de eso. Estaba jodiendo su vida en pos de otra que no sabía que sucedería. Pero si estaba Izuku en ella… —

— Acepto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Señor Bakugou, lo hemos estado buscando por horas!

— ¿El señor Izuku?

— Está muerto.

Respondió, mientras caminaba con paso tranquilo en dirección contraria por la que venía, con un peso mucho más ligero a falta de un corazón ajeno. Solo faltaba el suyo, pero primero necesitaba rendirle cuentas a su gran amigo, a su confidente, a su próximo esposo, Eijiro estaría mucho mejor con el destino que le tenía preparado.

Con los brazos ocupados y un doloroso malestar en su hombro, llevó el cuerpo de Izuku Midoriya hacia el reino para enterrarlo como se lo merecía.

Como un héroe, como su más preciado amado _en esta vida y en la otra._

Incluso si con eso debía mancharse las manos de sangre hasta el hartazgo.

* * *

 ** _T H E E N D ~_**

* * *

 _No podía dejar esta historia sin final._

 _Inicialmente y hasta hace unas semanas este fanfic debía tener 10 actos, mínimo. Con un Bakugou que se daba cuenta paulatinamente que estaba enamorado de un Izuku extranjero de toda clase de reino conocido que le hablaba como nadie le había hecho en toda su vida. Con Todoroki acompañándolo como sombrerero que repudiaba a este Conde mañoso. Pero en fin, mencionar la cantidad de cosas que tenía pensado solo hará que mi culpa sea mayor, no pude meter nada de eso porque básicamente me aburrí del Katsudeku._

 _No por la pareja, sino por quienes lo siguen. Y no me quiero volver como ellas, por lo que este es mi ultimo katsudeku._

 _Espero de todas formas, que lo que traté de desarrollar para su disfrute haya sido de su agrado, es un final triste, y en la novela es mucho peor. Igual sigo recomendandola, es maravillosa._

 _Quienes llegaron hasta aquí les agradezco de corazón su cariño y seguimiento, y si por algún casual les gusta el Katsuyu, pues nos veremos pronto, aunque creo que eso es algo difícil considerando el choque de temática. De todas formas, ya saben donde encontrarme._

 _ **Adiós. ~** _


End file.
